swwfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Louis Parée
__FORCETOC__ Daten Alter: 23 thumbGeburtsdatum: 02.02.1986 Geburtsort: Trois-Rivières, Mauricie, Québec, Kanada Haarfarbe: dunkelblond Augenfarbe: braun Staatsangehörigkeit: Kanadier (Québéquois) Größe: 1,86 m Gewicht: 85 kg Sprachkenntnisse: Französisch, Englisch, Niederländisch und Spanisch. Beschreibung Louis ist ein durchtrainierter junger Mann, der meist in sehr legerer Kleidung herumläuft. Jeansjacke, Sweatshirt, Kapuzenpulli, abgenutzte und verwaschene Jeans, Baggypants, Sneakers, Chucks - in so etwas fühlt er sich wohl. Sein Kleidungsstil passt auch zu seinem Äußerlichen. Er hat ein sehr lässiges Auftreten, was dadurch verstärkt wird, dass Louis es wohl nicht für nötig hält sich jeden Tag zu rasieren. Über dem linken Auge hat er eine kleine Narbe, die schon älter zu sein scheint. Seine braunen Augen vermitteln einen wachen und vielleicht etwas schelmisch blitzenden Eindruck. Die Frisur wirkt zuerst unordentlich, jedoch vollendet sie sein "schlampiges" Aussehen. Es wirkt einfach rund. An seinem Körper sind mehrere Narben von Operationen zu sehen. Es scheint so, dass er kein Kind von Traurigkeit war und sich mehr als einmal etwas gebrochen hat. Und auch wenn Narben nicht als Schönheitsmale gelten, so ist es schwer sich ihn ohne diese vorzustellen. Es passt einfach. Sein Körper weist kein Gramm Fett zuviel auf. Und das obwohl seine Lebensweise alles andere als ernährungsbewusst ist. Hintergrund Louis wuchs in der Provinzhauptstadt Mauricies Trois-Rivières auf. Wie der Name schon vermuten lässt handelt es sich hier um ein französischsprechiges Gebiet, in diesem Falle Québec, Kanada. Seine Kindheit war nicht besonders außergewöhnlich. Obwohl er nicht dumm ist, hat ihm das fehlende Interesse in der Schule Schwierigkeiten gemacht. So musste er insgesamt zwei Mal eine Klassenstufe wiederholen. Sein Interesse hatten seit frühester Kindheit Motoren und Adrenalin gewonnen. Sehr früh fing er damit an, mit Freunden auf BMX-Bikes durch die Gegend zu bretten, sehr zu dem Leidwesen seiner Mutter Veronique. Als alleinerziehende Mutter konnte sie nie die Autoriät aufbringen um Louis seine Grenzen aufzuzeigen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er sich nichts tut und dass er irgendwann erwachsen wird. Darauf wartet sie noch heute, vergebens. Louis Teenagerzeit war geprägt von Parties, wahnwitzigen Stunts und Alkohol. Nicht selten kam es vor, dass er und seine Freunde ihre Bikes, und später die Motocrossmaschinen, schnappten ihren Ghettoblaster griffen und mit einem kleinen Vorrat an Alkohol zu ihrem Trainingsplatz fuhren. Und das unabhängig davon, welche Zeit es war. Viel dadurch ihr Unterricht aus, so war es ihnen auch recht. Zu Rock- und Punkmusik trainierten sie an ihren Stunts, doch an Louis kam keiner heran. Er schien ein "natural" zu sein. Obwohl er kein Kind von Traurigkeit ist, oder vielleicht gerade deshalb, hat keine seiner Beziehungen länger gehalten. Die Mädchen standen anscheinend auf sein kleines "Bad-Boy-Image". Er war verwegen, hatte ein ansteckendes Grinsen und sein Auftreten, auch wenn nicht absichtlich, machte etwas her. Doch schnell verblasste der Schein. Die Mädchen waren enttäuscht, dass er so wenig Zeit mit ihnen verbringen wollte, während er es nicht einsah, dass seine Freiheit eingeschränkt sein solle. Er konnte bisher immer machen, was er wollte, und das sollte so bleiben. Somit wurde er für das eine oder andere Mädchen vom feschen Rebell zum Armschloch. Sein Lebensziel war klar. Fun haben, berühmt werden. Er liebt das springen und das Schlittern durch die Bahnen und arbeitete sich nach und nach hoch. Nun hat er es geschafft. Er hat Sponsoren und nimmt an den richtige großen Wettbewerben Teil. Das eine oder andere hat er schon gewonnen, aber den ganz großen Coup hat er noch nicht erzielt. Und nur damit kann er sein eigenes Videospiel auf den Markt bringen, denn da, so sagt sein Manager, steckt richtig viel Kohle drin. Und um Spaß zu haben brauch man Kohle. Außerdem ist es richtig cool, wenn es ein eigenes, nach ihm benanntes, Videospiel geben würde. Den Kontakt zu seiner Mutter hat er nicht wirklich gepflegt. Er mag sie zwar, aber sie ist ihm ein bischen zu spießerhaft um sich länger bei ihr aufzuhalten. Er kommt sie zu Feiern besuchen, aber das war es auch schon. Die Freunde ihrer Mutter hielt er größtenteils für bescheuerte Waschlappen. Am schlimmsten waren jene, die versucht haben, über ein freundliches Verhalten mit ihm bei seiner Mutter zu punkten. Alles lächerliche Versager und Langweiler in seinen Augen. Aber heh, wenn seine Mutter das so haben will, es ist ihr Leben. Von seinem leiblichen Vater weiß er sehr wenig. Er hat ihn einmal gesehen, zu seinem sechsten Geburtstag. Ein sehr großer und muskulöser Mann mit Bart und langem Haar tauchte auf und schenkte Louis seinen ersten Werkzeugkasten. Später lüftete seine Mutter Veronique das Geheimnis. Die jetzige Sekretärin war damals kurz vor Ende ihres Wirtschaftsstudiums und jobbte nebenher um etwas Geld zu verdienen. Sie arbeitete als Hostess auf einer Technikmesse und traf ihn dort. Er schien ein Biker oder Rocker zu sein und aus einer kurzen Affaire ging Louis hervor. Seitdem hat er sich nie wieder gemeldet. Zu seinem achtzehnten Geburtstag bekam Louis ein weiteres Geschenk. Ein altes kaputtes Motorrad und $100. So sehr Louis es auch liebt an Maschinen herumzuschrauben, das stellte ihn vor eine unlösbare Aufgabe. Die Ersatzteile sind nicht zu kaufen, bzw. sehr schwer erhältlich und mit den beigeliefertes $100 kann er sich höchstens das Verschrotten leisten. Einige Zeit durchstöberte er die hießigen Schrottplätze und dementsprechende Zeitungen und bastelte fleißig an seinem Geschenk. Aber je mehr Zeit verging, desto fruchtloser war es. Er wollte Spaß erleben und nicht nur arbeiten. Von den anfänglich 18 fehlenden Teilen konnte er 14 auftreiben. Die restlichen 4 waren einfach zu schwer zu finden, so dass er sein Interesse verloren hat. Falls er mal genug Zeit hat, ihm langweilig ist, dann, so hat er sich vorgenommen, wird er sich wieder um sein Bike kümmern. Erlebnisse und Entdeckungen Pressekonferrenz im Museum - Wenn ich meinen Manager in die Finger bekomme! Es ist ein wunderschöner Tag. Louis befindet sich in L.A. um an den X-Games teilzunehmen. Er fühlt sich topfit und hat sich darauf vorbereit. Alle wäre wunderbar, wenn da nicht sein Manager wäre. Aufgrund seiner letzten negativen Äußerungen in der Presse, die Louis nun als Idioten darstellen, soll er nun seine "gebildete" Seite zeigen und ins Museum gehen. Ins Museum... was zur Hölle will er dort? Na dann. Er fährt mit seinem Pickup vor und stellt sich auf den Parkplatz. Heute auch nicht seine gewöhnlichen schlapprigen Klamotten. Nein, ein ordentliches Hemd und fast frische Jeans. Was tut man nicht alles für ein bischen PR. Er schaut sich im Museum um und täuscht vor, als ob ihn diese Dinge interessieren. Gleich zu Beginn lernt er drei Funde auswendig, falls einer von der Presse ihn anspricht, dann schlägt er nur noch die Zeit rum. Es sind gefühlte fünf Stunden später, in Wirklichkeit vielleicht knapp eine, als Louis es nicht mehr aushält. Um einen Vorwand zu finden geht er ins Bistro der Museums. Dort schnappt er sich einen Café au Lait und verzieht sich auf die Terasse. Dort genießt er die Ruhe und mustert die Anwesenden. Eine dunkelhaarige Frau mit verkniffenem Gesichtsausdruck fällt ihm ins Auge. Sie unterhalten sich kurz und sie stellt sich als Sofia irgendwas vor. Doch kaum kommt etwas Konversation auf, sie hat ihre ausgehungerte Katze dabei, ziehen dunkle Wolken auf. Und das ist wörtlich gemeint. Beide erleben einen Wetterumschwung par excellence. Sofia verschwindet wieder nach innen. Irgend etwas scheint sie aufzuwühlen. Na klasse, dabei wäre das eine schöne kurzweilige Ablenkung gewesen. Als das Wetter immer schimmer wird zieht sich aber nun auch Louis zurück. Gelangweilt sitzt er mit dutzenden von Menschen im Bistro als plötzlich das Licht ausgeht. Kinder fangen verängstigt an zu schreien, Frauen klammern sich an Männer und andersherum. Bevor alles in ein hysterisches Durcheinander ausbricht versucht Louis auf die Leute leise einzureden um sie zu beruhigen. Plötzlich taucht ein Mann mit Sonnenbrille, es brennt immer noch kein großartiges Licht außer ein bischen Notstrombeleuchtung, und seinen zwei Groillas im Bistro auf. Großspurig verkündet er, dass die hier Anwesenden seine Geiseln seien. Nun wird es Louis zu viel. Keiner der drei hat eine Waffe sichtbar bei sich und sie sind mindestens 1:10 in der Minderheit. Er steht auf und teilt dem Sonnebrillenträger mit, dass er mit dem Blödsinn aufhören soll, da die Leute hier schon verängstigt genug sind. Sonst würde er eine Abreibung erhalten. Daraufhin nimmt der Angesprochene seine Brille ab und zeigt seine Augen. Augen die komplett schwarz sind. Alle Besucher und Angestellten des Museums krümmen sich verängstigt zusammen, Louis nicht. Mit einem Lächeln teilt der schwarzäugige Mann mit, dass er überrascht sei, einen wie Louis hier zu sehen. Von den schwarzen Kontaktlinsen, was soll es denn sonst sein, ist Louis nicht beeindruckt. Als sein Gegenüber jedoch blitzschnell vortritt und ihm einen Schlag verpasst, der ihn quer durch den Raum an die Wand schleudert, ändert sich das fix. Doch auch der andere scheint überrascht, denn an der Stelle an der Louis eben noch stand ist noch seine Haut, die einen geisterhaften Umriss von Louis darstellt und anschließend zu Staub zerfällt. Louis selbst scheint nun eine goldene Haut zu haben. Ansonsten ist ihm nichts geschehen, während hinter ihm beinahe Cartoon-mäßig ein Abdruck von ihm in der Wand ist. Er rappelt sich auf und nimmt die Beine in die Hand. Und wieder geschieht etwas mit ihm. Er bewegt sich mit noch nie dargewesener Geschwindigkeit. Blitzschnell verschwindet er um die Ecke und hängt seine Angreifer spielerisch ab. Vielleicht folgen sie ihm auch gar nicht, doch das ist ihm in dem Moment herzlich egal. Er flitzt durch die Räume und rennt ihn das nächste unglaubliche Erlebnis. Er sieht zwei aufrechtgehende Wölfe?, zumindest haben sie Fell, mit einem Besucher und der Bekanntschaft von der Terasse kämpfen. Louis zögert nicht lange und schnappt sich eine lange Glasscherbe, mit dem er von hinten ein solches Ungetüm angreift. Der andere Besucher feiert seine Handfeuerwaffe ab, während die Frau mit ihren Fingernägeln das beste versucht. Doch sie scheinen diesen Kampf zu verlieren. Die Wesen sind einfach zu zäh. Plötzlich reißt eine schwarze Sphinx einem Monster die Kehle auf und macht sich über das andere Wesen her. Der andere Besucher und Louis werden bleich, als sich das Katzenwesen wieder in eine kleine dürre Katze verwandelt und die Frau, die alles scheinbar nicht gesehen hat, jene streichelt um sie zu beruhigen. Die Katze beruhigen? HA! Die junge Frau, Sofia gibt Louis einen Kuss, was ihm gar nicht so unrecht ist, Zeitpunkt und Ort ist zwar seltsam, aber was solls. Es ist kurz dunkel und dann befindet sich Louis woandes. Unterirdisch, das ist ihm klar, aber wo? In der Ferne hört er ein rythmisches Hämmern und einen Feuerschein. Er bewegt sich leise in die Richtung und schaut sich dabei um. Überall stehen fein säuberlich Regale. Was dort drin ist interessiert Louis aber nicht, denn er hat etwas anderes unglaubliches entdeckt. Hier stehen Panzer an Panzer gereiht. Wie kommt er in so eine Lagerstätte? Und wem gehört diese? Von der sprichwörtlichen Neugier gebissen folgt er den Geräuschen.Der Quell des Schlagens ist ein gebückter Mann, der stoisch schmiedet. Geübt schlägt er das Metall in seine Form. Zwei Schläge und der Helm ist fertig. Methodisch wird er zur Seite gelegt. Dan ngreift er eine weitere Bronzescheibe, hämmert zwei Mal drauf und legt den fertigen Helm zur Seite. Ungläubig reibt sich Louis die Augen. Es vergeht einige Zeit, dann räuspert sich Louis. Der Mann dreht sich um und fragt brasch, warum er sich hier befindet. Er habe ihn schließlich nicht gerufen. Louis antwortet verdutzt, dass es aufgrund dem Kuss einer Frau passiert sei, doch dann wird er schon unterbrochen. "Ja, immer diese Frauen." Anscheinend hat er kein gutes Bild von dem weiblichen Geschlecht. Der Mann stellt sich als sein Vater Hephaistos vor. Er wollte nicht, das Louis schon erweckt wird, weil er nicht reif ist. Außerdem fährt er nur sinnlos im Kreis herum und hat das Motorrad noch nicht zusammengebaut. Als Beweis verändert er kurz sein Aussehen. Total verdutzt gibt Louis nach und nach seinen Widerstand auf und glaubt seinem Gegenüber. Dieser schickt ihn zu einem Regal, dort würde etwas für Louis liegen. Er geht dort hin und findet einen verzierten Handhammer und - schwups - ist wieder in der normalen Welt. Sofia schaut ihn erwatungsvoll an. Sie behauptet eine Tochter von Bastet zu sein, und sie soll hier andere Kinder von Göttern finden. Louis sei ein solcher, der andere Besucher, Miguel, spricht auf den Kuss aber nicht an. Da Louis noch Fragen an seinen Vater hat, bittet er Sofia ihn noch einmal zu küssen. Jedoch weigert sie sich. Sie durchkämmen zu dritt das leere Museum und treffen den schwarzäugigen Übeltäter wieder. Er reißt den Boden auf um etwas an sich zu nehmen. Es kommt zum Kampf, den keine Seite wirklich für sich entscheiden kann. Vielleicht liegt es aber auch daran, dass Schwarzauge nicht wirklich am Kampf interessiert ist. Er erbeutet das Objekt seiner Begierde, es scheint einer Pfeilspitze zu ähneln, doch es kommt zum Gerangel mit ihm und Sofia. Der Gegenstand zerbricht und er verlässt mit seiner Hälfte das Museum. Die drei bleiben zurück, bis auf die Frau unverletzt. Jene wird auch ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert. Am Tag darauf gewinnt Louis seine ersten X-Games. Freudestrahlend kauft er ein paar Pralinen und Blumen und macht einen Krankenhausbesuch. Während Miguel, Sofia und Louis noch das Erlebte ausdiskutieren öffnet sich die Tür ein eine atemberaubend schön aussehende Frau tritt ein. Sie ist Sofias Mutter Bastet. Neben dem Anstarren bekommen die Anwesenden nur mit, dass die Brücken zwischen den Welten der Göttern und der Menschen zerstört sind. Es liegt nun an ihnen herauszufinden wieso das der Fall ist. Der Angreifer war ein Diener der Titanen, die mit den Göttern seit Ewigkeiten im Krieg sind. Angriff der Mechanokäfer - Die Rettung der italienischen Sekretärin. Strandparty - Wollen Sie die Terroristen geschüttelt oder gerührt? Ein Krieg zieht auf - Viva Las Vegas! Auf den Spuren des Voodoo - Wie verstecke ich einen Dolch, den ein Gott haben möchte? Strandparty, die zweite - Welcome to Australia Bekannte und Freunde Scion